Currently, audio and web-based conferencing requires that the conference host and the conferencees join a conference using a unique participation code (in the case of non-controlling participants) or host code (in the case of controlling participants or conference hosts). The participants (controlling and non-controlling) of the conference call into a central conference number where they are prompted to enter a unique participation/host code that allows them to participate in the conference. The unique participation/host code allows the user to connect to a switch or to a portion of a conference server processor (e.g., a conference bridge or mixer) that is dedicated to the conference. The dedicated portion of the processor or the switch creates a common connection between all participants in the conference that allows each participant to communicate with all other participants at the same time.
A unique participation/host code is used to restrict access to the conference and ensure its security. Since the unique participation/host code is used as a security measure, the unique participation/host code is typically a pseudo-random collection of alphanumeric characters. Unless a participant knows the unique participation code or host code to join a conference, the participant will not be able to connect to the dedicated portion of the server or the switch that is connecting all of the other participants.
A well-known problem exists with regard to back-to-back conferences and entry of the bridge and participant/host codes when there is no “down” time between conferences.
Others have tried to improve the art by having the bridge outcall to participants. This is problematic because not all participants will be on time, and they are faced with putting the next conference on hold while finishing on the current conference.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0051917, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference, seeks to solve the problem by adding the notion of a conference waiting room that allows non-controlling participants to talk prior to the host joining and also allows participants to do inter-conference signaling to alert others if they will be late, joining in a moment, etc. This application better suits the dynamics of back-to-back conferences.
Unfortunately, there is still a requirement for the participant transferring from one conference to the next conference to hang up on the first conference, redial the conference number, and then enter a new participation/host code as appropriate before the participant is allowed to join the next conference. It would be desirable to reduce the amount of time and effort that is required for a participant to transfer from one conference to the next.
From a conferencing server point of view, the top of the hour which is when many people disconnect and connect to a new conference is a very busy time. The activity in dropping down a call, setting up the new one, and processing the entry code, is much bigger than just processing the new entry code.